1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication system, and a communication management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a communication system, such as a television conference system that realizes a remote conference by using a communication network, it is essential to know whether the data transmitted from a local base to another base is properly output in order to realize smooth communications. From such a point of view, conventionally, is known a technology for checking in advance whether the audio of a local terminal is properly delivered to a partner terminal by using test signals. This technology however has a problem in that, because checks and adjustments before the conference are required, the conference cannot be started promptly.
On the other hand, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-71822) discloses a system in which a video image captured at a local base is synthesized with a video image being received at another base and the synthesized image is transmitted between the bases, which makes it possible to check whether the video image at the local base is properly delivered to the other base. This system makes it possible to check the state of the video image displayed at the other base during the conference.
The technique descried in Patent Document 1 however is inconvenient in that, because it is required to send back data received from another base in some way to that other base, an increase in the number of bases between which data is transmitted/received increases the network bandwidth used to take communications with the other bases. For this reason, a system that makes it possible to know the state of output of data with more simple method is required.